


Austin's New Fetish

by winterthorn2112



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Huge Dick, M/M, Sneaker fetish, bubble butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: Austin's browsing the internet when he comes across a certain Youtuber's porn page, which opens a new door for Austin.





	Austin's New Fetish

  

Phil's Nikes                                                                                                                                         

 

 Dan's Nikes

 

 

Austin was just browsing the internet, bored out of his mind, when something caught his eye. It was an image of Phil Lester in a skimpy jockstrap. His bulge looked quite large but the image didn't look faked, so Austin, having a crush on Phil, decided to follow the image's source link. What he found both shocked and aroused him in equal measure. The page was filled with images of Phil in various sexy poses, either nude, showing that his dick was in fact huge or in various skimpy underwear. The one common factor was he was wearing his blue Nikes in every photo. There was a folder simply titled "Shoe Stuff", which intrigued Austin, so he opened it. The first image he saw was Phil holding one of his shoes in his hand and licking it. There were some of Phil sniffing his shoe, a few of him kissing his shoes, but what caught Austin off guard were the photos of Phil fucking his Nikes. His dick was so big, you could see the tip of Phil's shoe bulging. There were even some of him fucking his housemate, Dan's shoes. Near then end of the folder, there were pictures of both pairs covered in Phil's cum  and also of him licking them clean. Austin could feel himself getting hard. He looked down, and there was indeed a rather large bulge. Austin's dick, while not as big as Phil's, was 9 inches fully erect and 3 inches thick. He looked over to where his black high top Converse Chucks lay where he'd kicked them off. Austin nearly went over to grab them, but stopped himself.

 

"I shouldn't," he said to himself as he turned back to his computer.

 

"What's this? He's made videos as well?" Austin whispered.

 

He proceeded to click on the first video. It started with Phil looking straight into the camera. He was wearing nothing but a skimpy jockstrap, which must be his thing.

 

"Well, I've been getting requests to fuck my Nikes for a while now. I finally got off my ass and decided to make a video of me making sweet sweet love to my gorgeous shoes. I've even swiped Dan's Nikes as well. Just as a bonus for you all," Phil said, angling the camera to point at his feet, which were clad in his Nikes. Austin was amazed to notice that he wasn't wearing socks. Dan's Nikes were on the floor next to his feet. He returned the camera back to its previous position. He started squeezing his groin, getting himself hard. He reached down and grabbed one of Dan's shoes and brought it up to his nose and took a deep sniff, clearly audible, moaning loudly. 

 

"God! Dan's feet smell so good!" Phil said before running his tongue all over the shoe, even making out with it briefly. He rubbed it on his growing bulge, closing his eyes as he did. 

 

After a few minutes of this, he looked back at the camera.

 

"I think it's time I let my beast out of its cage, but first, I know how much you all love my big, plump ass, so I wore a special jockstrap just for my fans," Phil said, dropping Dan's shoe onto his bed. He stood up, pretty much filling the screen with his bulge before he turned around. Austin's mouth started watering at the sight of Phil's epic bubble butt. It was perfectly smooth and plump. The jockstrap framed his plush cheeks perfectly, the straps keeping them high and tight.

 

"How many of you want to hot dog this ass? Most of you want to fuck me. Imagine my ass jiggle as you pound my tight hole or when you spank me. Maybe one day, you will. Until then, I'll keep fucking Dan. His ass is even better than mine," Phil said, winking over his shoulder at the camera. He even smacked his ass, showing how it jiggled, before he slid a finger into his hole. He fingered himself for about a minute before slowly pulling his finger out. 

 

"Time for the main event," He said turning around. He lowered his jockstrap until his dick bounced out, almost fully hard. 

 

"You like this? 11 inches now, 12 when fully hard. Also 2 inches thick. Plenty for you to suck on or ride," Phil said, stroking himself lazily. He lowered the jockstrap further until it finally fell down to his ankles. He angled the camera to look at his sneaker clad feet, covered by his fallen jockstrap. He stepped out of it and kicked it off screen. He rubbed his shoes against each other, before slipping one of them off. He showed his bare foot to the camera.

 

"Something for you foot fetishists out there. I kind of wish I could give myself a footjob. Dan gives them to me all the time," He said. He slid his bare toes back into his shoe, but pulled them out then thrust them in, using his foot to fuck his shoe, almost preparing it for his monster of a dick. He stopped the shoeplay to remove the other shoe. He reached down and picked them up. He angled the camera back up, showing him holding his blue Nikes. Austin looked over at his Converse again.

 

"Ah screw it," he said, after feeling his dick throb with need. He paused the video, moaning softly when he saw pre cum froming on Phil's dick and walked over to get his shoes. As he bent down to pick them up, he caught a whiff of his own smell. It turned him on even further. He grabbed them in one hand as he took of his sweatpants, revealing a pair of heavily tented boxer briefs. He threw his pants to the side and took one of his shoes in each hand. He considered the well worn sneakers briefly before repeating what Phil did with Dan's shoes. The scent his sweaty feet made Austin's dick throb with every inhale. He rubbed the other Converse over his throbbing bulge, the feeling of the soft, well worn canvas on his clothed dick making him moan into the shoe he was sniffing. Austin remembered the video and walked back over to the computer where Phil still sat, holding his Nikes. He resumed the video. Phil didn't say anything this time, just winked at the camera as he slid as much of his dick into one shoe as he could, causing the toe of the shoe to bulge just like the earlier pictures. Austin looked down at his lap, where his shoes sat, cradling his bulge. He lowered his underwear, allowing his 9 inch dick to flop out. Austin slid his dick into one of his shoes, bringing the other one up to his face, mirroring Phil's actions on the screen. 

 

"Goddamn this feels good," Austin moaned.

 

"I love these shoes. Mainly because of how the feel on my dick," Phil said, laughing slightly. He started thrusting into the shoe while he made out with and sniffed the other shoe. Austin did the same thing, squeezing the shoe he was fucking to form a tunnel. With every thrust he could feel his dick hit to tip of his shoe, turning him on more and more. As Austin could feel his climax building, he could hear Phil moaning louder and louder. Phil started thrusting faster into the shoe he was fucking, making out with and even biting into the other shoe. Austin could even see Phil's pre cum soaking through the sneaker's fabric so it was clearly visible. He bit into the toe of his Converse, tasting the rubber on his tongue. 

 

"I'm getting close. You guys want to see me cum in these babies?" Phil said in between moans. Austin nodded even though he knew Phil couldn't see him. Phil moaned loudly and moaned Dan's name as he thrust one final time and came explosively in his sneaker. As Austin saw flecks of white jizz through the fabric, he came in his own shoe, biting into his other shoe again, stifling his loud moan. He savored the taste of rubber as he shot streams of cum into his shoe. He shot so much that it started filling the shoe until it started leaking out the sides through the holes. Austin only noticed when he felt his cum dripping onto his legs. Seeing his sneaker filled with so much cum turned him on even more. So much so that he slid his shoe off his dripping dick to hold in front of his face. Austin looked at all the cum in his shoe and simply tipped it over his mouth, his jizz pouring out into Austin's open mouth. Once his shoe was empty, Austin jammed his face into the shoe again, this time, licking the remnants of cum from the inside of his Converse. This marked the day that Austin's Converse went from his favorite shoes to his favorite cum dumps. He fucked them at least once a day, sometimes more often. Austin had no idea about what was in his future at VidCon.


End file.
